


The Warmth

by ariddletobesolved



Series: Helsa Week 2020 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hans Has Fire Powers (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved
Summary: Hans might have the ability to manipulate fire and heat, but nobody could ever make him feel the familiar warmth in his chest, only her.A fluffy one shot with Fire!Hans and Powerless!Elsa.For Helsa Week 2020, Day 3: Powers.
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799497
Kudos: 24





	The Warmth

Hans enjoyed quiet nights, and it seemed like he wasn't the only one.

A small smile played on his lips as his green eyes landed on a bundle of joy, who slept soundly in his wooden cradle. The nursery was quiet, with only the moonlight as the source of light. He watched as the baby stirred in his sleep. For a two month old, his sandy brown hair had grown so thick, a trait he obviously inherited from the mother. His gaze softened at the beautiful human being he and Elsa had created together, and warmth filled his heart at that thought.

With everything that happened the past few years, grateful was an underestimation in explaining how Hans really felt. After going through his rough childhood, and unhappy past, never had he thought that he would fit in anywhere, let alone get a happy ending of his own. His brothers were always mocking him for his special condition. They even called him the unfortunate thirteen. But not everything in his life was considered unfortunate. The arranged marriage, which he previously despised, turned out to be his way out of a miserable life.

'Can't sleep?'

The all familiar gentle voice made him smile even wider. He sighed in contentment, before turning to find his wife, dressed in her dark purple silk robe over her night gown, leaning back against the closed door of the nursery.

'You weren't there when I woke up, and I figured you'd be here, just like the past few nights.' She said, as she came approaching. The brunette stood beside him, lying a hand on his back, and rested her head against his shoulder. 'Is something troubling you? Is it the council?'

Hans pressed a kiss on the top of her dark brown head. His eyes were closed, trying to savour their proximity as much as he could. What was troubling his mind, he didn't know. There were probably too many to count, since his duty as a Prince Consort and his temporary role as a regent to rule in his wife's place seemed to be endless. Deep down, he wondered how she managed to fulfill her duties as a queen.

'I'm fine.'

He felt the slight movement, as his wife tilted her head to look at him. Her cerulean eyes were observing him closely.

'Hans,' she said, 'if it's about the possibility that Herman might inherit your power, I've told you that it would be alright.'

Memories about his past flashed before his eyes. How Rudi and Runo tricked him, and cornered him, when he tried to escape after accidentally ruining one of their father's favourite paintings. How Aksel liked to hide his gloves, instilling panic within him so he ended up setting a drape on fire. How Caleb, the oldest, never acknowledged him as one of his brothers due to his condition. Hans shook his head at those thoughts.

'But what if he will get through the same rough childhood as mine?' He muttered, trying to keep his volume to minimum, not wanting to break the serenity that embraced his son. 'Elsa, what if they won't accept him?'

A finger pressed on his lips, immediately silencing him. 'Then we will make sure that it won't happen.' Elsa flashed him a reassuring smile, before taking both his hands in hers. 'Arendelle has accepted you, Hans, as a whole. Your power is a part of who you are.'

'But these are,' He paused, noticing his son stirring in his sleep. Making sure that his son would stay asleep, he repeated, this time lowly, 'but these are dangerous. Fire destroys anything it touches.'

Elsa brought his hands up and pressed light kisses on his bare palms. He tensed, afraid that he would burn her face, but the past few years had taught him how to control his power, and she had been his number one supporter. Letting her lead him towards a long bench just beside the big window, he then took a seat, pulling his wife into his lap.

'Fire can also be useful, Hans.' She smiled, taking his hand in hers. Her thumbs were rubbing the heel of his palm gently.

'How so?'

'For cooking.' She poked the tip of his nose.

Hans reached up to brush a loose strand of dark brown hair from her face. 'That's a good one. But unfortunately, you still need to be cautious, and only a small amount is needed.'

Elsa playfully frowned, probably was annoyed that her dearest husband still tried to find an excuse to not acknowledge his potentials. 'Fine, it can be useful at a war.'

'Elsa!' His jaw clenched. 'Not the war.'

The brunette sitting in his lap let out a sigh. 'I am sorry, Hans. Yes, we all still need to be so cautious, not only about fire, but also about everything else. Even if you have ice powers, Hans, you'll still need to be careful.' Elsa leaned back against his chest, fingers still playing with his own. 'Elemental powers, if used in the right amount, can be useful.' Her finger was drawing invisible patterns on his skin. 'Too much of it will lead to someone's doom. But I believe that you can control it.' 

She looked up, pressing her lips against his jaw, making him turn to her. 'You've done well the past few years, Hans. You will be fine.' She smiled. 'Our son will be fine.'

He could feel the familiar warmth fill his chest. 'Oh, Elsa, thank you.' Cupping her slightly round cheek, he gave her skin a gentle caress.

'For what?' She raised a brow, leaning into his touch, savouring the warmth.

'For everything.'

In response, Elsa grasped his night shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of having her lips pressed against his. Sneaking an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer. Their beating hearts met one another, as love and passion filled their chests. They were destined to be together, him and her. Like pieces of a puzzle, they completed one another.

Pulling away breathlessly, Hans rested his forehead on hers. Their eyes met, each bored with the look of adoration.

'I love you.' He murmured lowly.

'And I love you.' Elsa let out a giggle, grazing the tip of her nose over his. 'Maybe we should go to bed. We still have things to do in the morning.'

'You're right.' Hans pecked her lips shortly, taking her by surprise. He flashed her a smile when he noticed the faint blush over her cheeks under the minimum lighting.

She stood up, taking him with her. 'Hans?'

'Yes, _Kære_?' He looked down at his adorable wife.

'Do you know when your powers can really come in handy?'

'When?'

'During winter.' Elsa tip toed, before pecking his cheek. 'Or whenever it's cold. You know, to keep your wife and son warm.' She winked.

He was slightly taken aback by the gesture, but he smiled anyway. Even after three years of matrimony, Elsa never ceased to amaze him, and he was drawn to her even more. This woman, the Queen of Arendelle, his wife was everything he needed, and she made him the luckiest man in the world.

Hans might have the ability to manipulate fire and heat, but nobody could ever make him feel the familiar warmth in his chest, only her. And forever that way would he rather keep it.


End file.
